Say Yes
by Scarlet Pimpernel00
Summary: Gilan, George and Jenny. Gilan needs some advice about a proposal, and married life, too. Who else does he go to besides George?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot. It actually will be a oneshot. I promise. Although... This takes place after Book 12. Spoilers!**

* * *

Gilan sat by the fireside, staring deep into the flames. Yet again, she had rejected him. Someday, she would accept, but he was afraid someday wouldn't be soon enough. He didn't like waiting on matters of love. He had been asking for fifteen years, and all he got was a plain and simple no.

She loved him, that much he was sure of. The only problem was she wouldn't say yes. He was fairly sure there was no other man who she loved, but maybe...

A footstep crunched on the crumb laden floor, bringing him out of his reverie. George stood there, the diplomat, the politition, the scribe. His eyes drifted around the room, and he gestured for George to sit down beside him.

"Good evening, Gilan. How are you and the lovely Jenny?" The scribe settled himself into the chair next to Gilan, and dropped his head back, sighing in relief.

Gilan winced a little bit at the words. "Fine, just fine. You?" He mentally chastised himself and turned towards the other man.

Flames leaped as a log broke and crackled violently. The Ranger looked a bit unsettled by the flames, but that was understandable. After all, he was there when...

"Eh, just fine. Although, there's many arguments going on right now. It's mainly about Maddie though." George paused and let silence grow. "I've heard that she's been made a Ranger?" His voice was questioning, wanting confirmation. "I've also heard that she was injured, in the thigh, with Will, and they want to send her home to be an ornament in some rich man's household."

Gilan held up his hands in protest. "You heard right. Of course, Evalyn-Cassandra- and Horace are completely supportive of her being a Ranger. I agreed to it; there should be no more arguing."

The Scribemaster raised his hands in consolation. "I know, I know, I was just stating what I know. She's the first female Ranger. She's good?"

"Very. I would say she's as good as Will, but that's stretching it a bit." He paused and thought for a moment. "A lot. You know, Will is even better than Halt is. Halt even admits it. I'm not sure where Maddie's going, but I'm sure she's going to be good. After all, she has the best mentor in Aruluen."

A maid came by, bearing drinks for the two men. A whisky for George and a half pint of mead for Gilan. They thanked the maid and she left, sashaying her hips seductively.

Gilan called after her. "Sorry, miss, I've already got a women."

"As have I." George called in agreement.

The Ranger looked askance at George. "You, a married man?"

George shook his head. "No. Just almost there. I'll invite you to my wedding, don't worry." He smiled. "Will you invite me to yours?"

Gilan sighed and nodded. "Yes, but it may be a while. Jenny hasn't said yes yet."

The fire's flames flickered and slowly died down, leaving just a bed of ashes. The maid returned, carrying a large log and still sashaying her hips. "Need anything, men?" WIthout waiting for an answer, she threw the log in the fire, stirring up flames and cinders.

The two men shook their heads and looked back at each other. "So, has she given any reason for not saying yes?"

"No. Not yet." Gilan sighed and looked away from George. "How do you suggest I get her to marry me? I'm pretty sure she's lonely."

George shrugged. "Just ask her once more, and maybe she'll say yes. Or you could rescue her from a potentially life threatening situation and ask her after that. Though, the latter may not work out so well. You would most likely need to hire a gang of kidnappers to kidnap her. She would not like that."

"It wouldn't. Would you mind going to her tavern for dinner? Maybe with an audience, she'll say yes." It was a bleak and futile prospect for him, a life without Jenny. He was going to figure out some way to get her to say yes. Gilan rose from the soft fireside chair. "Drinks and dinner on me. Come on. Let's go see the lovely Jenny."

...

Jenny bustled around the kitchen, preparing a supper for a company of knights. It was stressful and worrying, though she shouldn't worry. Her food, and even Master Chubbs admitted it, was the best in the kingdom.

A tall man walked into the kitchen as if he owned the place. He strode to Jenny, whose back was turned, and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've come to ask you a very important question."

The woman squealed with delight. "Gilan! You should have told me you were coming." She paused and turned to look at him. "What question do you want to ask me?"

Gilan dropped to one knee and pulled a small, carved, wooden box. The kitchen stilled as everyone turned to look at the couple. "Will you marry me?" His voice was rough, but to Jenny's ears, it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "I know I've asked you this before, but I love you so much, I can't live without you."

"Of course. Yes! Oh, Gilan!" Jenny flushed red as he put the gold band around her finger. He stood and scooped her up, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. The kitchen exhaled a gasp of happiness and they went back to their business.

"Jenny, I love you."

...

Bells rang across Redmont, celebrating a happy, joyous occasion. Queen Cassandra was there, with King Horace and her daughter, Apprentice Maddie. Will was there, too, grinning like this was all one big joke. George, happily married, was there, a newly wed and the affection to show it. Halt and Lady Pauline, though they were slowing with age, were present, for the marriage of Halt's apprentice. Master Chubbs was there, still a great cook and beaming with pride at seeing his protege finally becoming a married woman.

Baron Arald spoke once more, concluding the ceremony. "Do you, Gilan, take Jenny to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Gilan, his throat choked with emotion, spoke. "I do."

"And do you, Jenny, take Gilan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Jenny nodded and spoke. "I do."

"Now, with great happiness and joy, I pronounce you man and wife. You may..." The Baron paused, seeing the newly weds already kissing. "Kiss the bride, I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said this was just going to be a oneshot. Well, moniquebowman convinced me otherwise. Here you go! This has references to the Lost Story, but I'm shortening the story I'm using.**

* * *

Firelight twinkled around the small family, throwing shadows on their faces. Jenny sat in her rocking chair, knitting a blanket for their yet unborn child. Gilan lay on the hearth, hands behind his head, a toddler sitting on his chest.

"Daddy, why you have to leave tomorrow? It not fair!" The toddler was not happy about her father leaving again. After all, it was her birthday.

"Alyss, I'm sorry I have to go, but I'm needed. Maddie's going to become a full Ranger and I need to be there in order to make her one. After all, I do lead the Ranger Corps." Gilan rubbed his neck and sighed. "I think I'm going to get WIll to come home with me. What do you say?"

The tiny girl smiled and nodded agreeably. "Yes. I want Unka Will to come." Her mouth stretched open in a wide yawn and she rubbed at her eyes.

Jenny set her knitting aside and stooped to pick up Alyss. "I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

Alyss squirmed away and pouted, her green eyes welling up with tears. "Bu' I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna story!" She stumbled quickly over to the rocking chair, hiding behind like all toddlers do. "Tell me story, Daddy! Pwease?"

"I guess. As long as you promise to go to bed write after the story. Promise?"

"Promise." She stumbled back to her father and sat down next to him. "Now tell story?"

Gilan sighed and sat up, leaning against the stone fireplace. "What kind of story?"

The baby dimpled and thought for a moment while the fire crackled. "One 'bout you and Mommy!"

Jenny glanced over and met Gilan's eyes. "Maybe you could tell her about how we didn't eat dinner that one night..."

"Of course! Now, this was long before you were born, even before Maddie was born. I had a dinner date with your mother. It wasn't really anything special, it was just a little get-together. Your mother was going to make a leg of lamb and a nice, tart plum pie. It smelled good, even though I never got to taste it.

She had left her resturant early, so that she could get the lamb leg. At the butcher's, she worried the butcher by proving she was fluent in the lingo of butcher's. I can't remember the exact name."

Here, the little girl interupted. "What lingo mean?"

Jenny quietly replied, her knitting set aside and her hands folded across her stomach. "It means way of speaking. Continue, love."

Gilan smiled and cleared his throat. "Anyways, she got the lamb leg. While she was getting the leg, a trio of thieves decided to rob the local jewelry maker. They made off successfully with hundred's of crowns worth of gold, silver, and gems. Their only downfall was coming to Will's cabin to hide. They thought that since WIll was away, they could hide there safely. It just so happened that your mother was coming that night.

She was putting the lamb and pie in the oven when the door was roughly shoved open. Those robbers came in the door and scard her.

They destroyed my pie and she knocked two out with a rolling pin and one out with the leg of lamb. I came in to these bad people lying on the floor unconcious."

Jenny blushed and looked away. "I ruined our dinner though." Alyss let out a bit of a snore and snuffled, clearly ready to go to bed. Gilan scooped her up and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I'll be back after I put this little one to bed." He walked out of the room, cradling the babe in his arms.

"Love, why did you keep saying 'no'?" Gilan was clearly puzzled and he had never really gotten a satisfactory answer. "I know you said that you weren't ready, but shouldn't you had said yes by the tenth time I'd asked you?"

Jenny sighed and gazed into the fire, by now had which simmered to a bed of coals. "I just wasn't ready. You know I've loved Will, and Horace, too. I thought they would have asked me, but I knew Horace had Cassandra and Will, after a while, had Alyss. I also thought that I was too young for you, too frivilous, too caught up in my work. I loved you from when I first set eyes on you, but I wasn't sure if you returned the feelings."

Her husband rose from his perch on the hearth and lifted to her feet. "Oh, but from the moment I saw you, I loved you. I was just afraid I was too old for you." Gilan lifted her chin and tilted it back, kissing her deeply. "Now, I think it's time we went off to bed."


End file.
